


Red Arachnid

by shiningmidsummermoment



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hydra Peter Parker, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningmidsummermoment/pseuds/shiningmidsummermoment
Summary: Peter Parker is captured by HYDRA and turned into the Red Arachnid. After a mission, the Red Arachnid goes to an apartment that seems familiar to him and relieved some haunting memories.BASED OFF THE RECENT EVENTS OF SONY AND DISNEY FAILING TO REACH A DEAL = MCU EVENTS COMPLETELY WIPED OFF PETER’S MEMORIES





	Red Arachnid

Sometimes on missions, the Red Arachnid would hear people calling out a certain name, directed at him.

_Peter_.

Was that his real name? Did he actually have a place in this world? Was he actually someone beyond this masked assassin?

Wiping the blood off his face, he cocked his gun back and placed it in his holster. He usually finished his missions effortlessly and leaving no trace behind, but this target was as strong as, if not stronger than him. 

His master would not be pleased to know he made a mess. Grumbling as he snuck out swiftly garnering no attention, he thought of what the target, a blonde-haired man, had said before his death.

_“Peter, you could at least try to remember Tony!_”

The Red Arachnid remembered hesitating upon hearing that name. Some sort of emotion coursed through him. The target had then tried to headbutt him, but he failed and instead knocked the Red Arachnid back to his senses. The violent brawl continued and soon the target was caught dead in a headlock and received a bullet through his head.

_Tony._

If the Red Arachnid had a previous life, this man, whoever he was, must have impacted his life tremendously to have left such a lasting emotional impact on his life that was simply unforgettable, despite his memory being wiped several times.

The Red Arachnid did not want to return to his master so soon and face the consequences of his failure. He wanted to find out more about this Tony man.

The streets were empty and only a few lights in the buildings were lit. The Red Arachnid wondered what happened here, for it was a stark contrast to some of his previous missions where the places were bustling with activity.

As he walked down the street, he realised that somehow, his muscle memory always brought him standing in front of a certain apartment, looking up at a certain unit on the seventh floor.

Today, he decided he would go up and take a look on what was inside. Perhaps he could find his answers there, seeing how his body naturally gravitated to the same location every time.

The apartment was empty, save for a few rats hurriedly scurrying away the moment the Red Arachnid turned open the doorknob and it was clear no one had been in here for a long while. He stepped into the room nearest to him and was greeted with the sight of clothes messily strewn all over the floor and bed, and a few posters adorning the walls with words such as ‘STAR WARS’ and ‘IRON MAN’, though he could not fathom what they meant.

Then he looked at the study table. There was a picture with two men smiling and doing bunny ears to each other laying beside a handwritten letter. He picked it up and it read,

_Hey Mr. Stark!_

_Tomorrow I’ll be embarking on my first major mission with SHIELD! It’s crazy how I’ve been to space and fought aliens twice, yet humanity never fails to surprise me with its cruelty. Though HYDRA was exposed and eradicated years ago, but apparently the beliefs still managed to stick with some people and they are trying to start a new organisation, so we are going to fight them and bring them down tomorrow!_

_You know, Mr. Stark, it’s been six months yet I still miss you so much. You have no idea how big of an inspiration you were... or are? to me. You were my hero long before you even knew me, even before you saved me back at the Stark Expo in 2010. I will never stop missing you, but writing to you though you’re gone helps me cope better with the pain._

_I’ll update you tomorrow once the mission’s over! See you, Mr. Stark!_

_Love,_

_Peter_

_(P.S. Morgan says she loves me 3000. Too bad!)_

A tear dropped on the framed picture on the table before the Red Arachnid realised he was crying. Suddenly, his head felt like it was spinning, splitting into half and sinking all at once. Memories came crashing back.

_“Did Liz get a new top?”_

_“I don’t wanna go, sir please.”_

_“This is nice.”_

_“I like it better broken.”_

Tony Stark. The world knew him as the famed genius, playboy, billionaire, philantrophist, but to _Peter Benjamin Parker_, he would always be his hero. His mentor. Who evolved into a father figure. Who was now dead.

Peter was too caught up in his emotions, sinking down to the floor and sobbing uncontrollably now while hugging the picture in his chest, that he failed to notice the new presence in his room, shadow casting ominously over Peter’s in the dim light of the streetlight.

And the chanting begun, Russian words ringing throughout Peter’s mind.

“Longing.” “No, no, no. Stop!” So much for his ‘Peter Tingle’.

“Homecoming.”

“Ten.”

“Inevitable.”

“Dahlia.”

“August.”

“Germany.”

The shouting and groaning abruptly stopped. The Red Arachnid’s eyes looked up at the man in front of him and though there were tear tracks staining his face, they were quickly drying up by the moment. He slowly stood up, and there was a loud crash as the picture fell from his embrace. His hazelnut eyes were void of any emotion as he stared at his master, awaiting instructions.

“Red Arachnid, are you ready to comply?”

“Ready to comply.”

**Author's Note:**

> The trigger words actually have a meaning behind them and I’d like to see everyone’s opinions on what they mean!!!


End file.
